


芒果乳酸菌

by guaji777



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaji777/pseuds/guaji777
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 16





	芒果乳酸菌

怎么出来健个身也能遇见孙胜完，Omega干嘛要来这种全是Alpha的健身房。裴珠泫做着普拉提看一个房间里另一个小个子女生闷闷地想。

孙胜完也不是胆大的Omega，只是碰巧——忙碌的社畜抽出宝贵的下午时间预约，谁知道就这么巧遇见了还在吵架的女友。

这里的味道真不太好闻，筋肉Alpha们似乎喜欢边流汗边释放出信息素让火热的气味打架。乱七八糟的味道交杂在一起，各种烈酒串了味儿在热乎乎的屋子里乱窜，上头得让Omega抑制剂几乎要失效。孙胜完终于从高难度动作中放过了自己，汗几乎要流遍全身，慢慢瘫倒在毯子上。

Alpha们反应过来，一个个脑袋直抽，想做点什么的时候又瞄瞄旁边的同类心里盘算着能不能打得过，房间里气氛紧张起来。裴珠泫心烦意乱的，没一个人在好好锻炼，空气里味道重得很，她狠狠地用眼睛剜那些过激肌肉男，穿过房间去捡那个Omega。

得，是个最合适的女性朋友，Alpha们翻翻眼睛继续折磨自己的肌肉。

裴珠泫从来都觉得自己是世上冷淡，身上挂个滚烫的芒果味Omega自己还无动于衷，她低头望望裤子下平坦一片，自嘲地笑了会儿。冷淡Alpha还是担心的，孙胜完有好几天没回家住了，算起来也快到发情期了。

想到这里裴珠泫皱皱眉头，发情期提前了？

看起来是这样，孙胜完软着身子化成一滩，呼出来的气烫得人缩脖子，成熟芒果味浓到让裴珠泫腿都打软。

信息素再这样漏出来整个健身房的Alpha都要被引过来，裴珠泫急得拍拍怀里的Omega，

【收一收收一收，别再勾引我了，我俩还在吵架期间别忘了】

上目线委屈死了，眼里兜着一包水颤颤巍巍喊，

【姐姐我难受…】

裴珠泫这哪能不硬，下身慢慢抬起的变化被孙胜完感知到，欲望勾引着她无意识地蹭上去。Alpha被蹭得脸红了个透，转头忘了刚刚自己还说着什么【吵架期间不要勾引我】紧紧搂住Omega往更衣室里钻。

更衣室门被裴珠泫关得山响，进去之后锁了门就把孙胜完压在冰凉的木板门上。

【痛痛痛痛痛！】Omega感觉到冰凉和疼痛，嘴里嘶嘶地吸凉气，裴珠泫捏捏她的脸作为安抚。她可爱的松鼠没有睁大圆眼睛看她，紧闭着的眼睛和瘪下去的嘴巴都在念叨着裴珠泫的小恶劣。裴珠泫只顾着乐呵呵地笑，前两天吵架的冷气氛全消散了，开始急着脱女朋友的衣服。因为穿了便于运动的短袖和运动内衣，Alpha只是把衣服往上卷了卷就笑嘻嘻地凑上去亲孙胜完还泛红的肌肤。Omega咬着嘴唇却仍从嘴角溢出几声甜腻的喘息，她无力地靠在裴珠泫身上，软成一滩水。

Alpha只知道流连在自己最喜欢的腹肌，孙胜完只好从情欲中抽出一点意识把她拎上来，盯她，

【看着我】语气可怜巴巴的。

裴珠泫被她迷得晕里晕气，在甜蜜蜜的空气里直打转，然后去亲她那乖乖的女朋友。她一点一点咬食着，很快嘴唇交融在一起。Omega被情欲撩拨得不太温柔，裴珠泫吻得费劲，嘴皮子火燎燎的疼，只好懊恼地先推开孙胜完，任性地责怪，

【你咬疼我啦】

孙胜完这时候不太能听见这些恋人的撒娇，水润着一双圆眼睛盯裴珠泫不说话。痒意从腿心爬上来，身上的Alpha又不动，自己只好咬咬下唇坏心地蹭上去。

裴珠泫根本忍不住，把Omega推推抱抱进沙发窝里。她从孙胜完的脸摩挲到脖子，温温柔柔的。她喜欢做足前戏，陷在情欲里湿漉漉的Omega看上去更软更让人想侵犯。

Alpha其实已经硬得发痛，但她只是把Omega抱上大腿。这时候孙胜完已经软到不行，裴珠泫愉悦地捏她腰上的软肉，然后感受着Omega腿心的东西淌在覆盖在自己大腿上的运动裤上，又透过裤子黏黏地贴在腿上。她眼皮一跳一跳的，没想到孙胜完可以这么湿。Alpha不愿意继续折磨身子都糯下来的Omega，轻轻把孙胜完压在沙发上把嘴唇送遍Omega的全身。

孙胜完眼睛里拖泪带水儿的，下身黏糊糊的不舒服。她觉得现在自己就像一片被牵扯的云，线在裴珠泫手里，她拽一拽就飘飘散散汁水漫溢。

可惜裴珠泫没用手拽，她用那家伙顶上去了，火烧一样的炙热把孙胜完从云尖拽到裴珠泫温暖潮湿的小海洋里。她在浪潮里翻来滚去，快感冲上脚尖，嘴里软软绵绵地还喊着姐姐。

裴珠泫不太能接受这样的语言冲击，埋在甬道里的性器被刺激得又肿大了点。身下的Omega已经哭成一团，Alpha让性器在软肉紧紧的包围里抽抽拽拽的，坏心地想听Omega嘤嘤嗡嗡的哭声。

裴珠泫的坏心眼没持续多久，很快吃痛的是她自己，深深浅浅的顶弄被甬道吃紧缠住，她往前送得吃力，刚还因为使坏竖起来的兔子耳朵又耷拉下去。Alpha被阻拦得丢了点耐性，开始无所顾忌地往Omega身体里使劲撞。这时的孙胜完无法抗拒，身下渗出甜腻情液做足了润滑，迷迷糊糊看着身上乐呵呵的兔子在自己身体里使坏。

Omega下身被快感填满，身体不受控制地发抖，脑袋里却还有身体深处在流淌体液的声音，黏哒哒地包裹住Alpha的性器，让裴珠泫更好更快地插进来。还是涨得满满的痛，孙胜完哭得昏昏沉沉软在沙发里，裴珠泫又低下身去吻掉朦朦胧胧遮在孙胜完眼前的泪珠。

孙胜完被情热包裹着，深处紧紧随着Alpha性器的抽插而吮吸，呻吟声被憋在喉咙里，哼着破碎的胡言乱语，终于眼皮里闪过剧烈白光。脑子里的弦全数崩坏，终于到巅峰后身体脆弱的轻颤都给Alpha带来欢愉。

裴珠泫乖乖在甬道里停留了一会儿再拔出来射掉，更衣室里交交缠缠融着芒果味乳酸菌饮料的味道。她故意在孙胜完耳朵边用劲嗅了嗅然后满意地看着Omega脸红掉，

【我们再也不要吵架了】


End file.
